Kyo Nijimura
is character featured in Part VIII: JoJolion. She is the Higashikata Family household's housekeeper. Appearance She is a beautiful young woman with long black hair which is normally tied in a bun with the exception of her meeting with Josuke with her hair down. She wears a maid's uniform consisting of a black blouse and a white apron decorated with two pins that resemble lightning bolts and the letters G and U on each pin. She also wears a black hat also decorated with the letters G and U. Her pantyhose has many star pictures on it, and her shoes were designed with a bow-knot. Personality Kyo typically performs all the duties expected of a maid, and shows no emotion whatsoever. It is eventually revealed her emotionless demeanor is a facade when Josuke asks her if she attacked him on the Higashikatas' orders. Kyo reacts harshly to this, calling her masters "the goddamn Higashikatas". She also threatens to kill Josuke if he approaches Holly, apparently out of more personal reasons, shedding tears and becoming more emotional.JoJoLion Ch. 16: Pursuer pp. 21, 23 After Josuke finally gives into her demands, she breaks down and reveals that they knew each other in the past, and she is surprised that he has really lost all of his memories. She also points out the seams in his halved eyeballs and tongue.JoJoLion Ch. 16: Pursuer pp. 28-29 Synopsis Upon entering the Higashikata household, Josuke is coerced into taking a family photo. Kyou appears and attempts to remove his hat, causing Josuke to feel threatened, and ask who she is. Norisuke Higashikata IV answers for her and introduces her as the Higashikata family's housekeeper. When Norisuke shows Josuke around the house, he tells him to ask Nijimura for anything he needs. Later, as she helps Yasuho Hirose exit the premises, she relays a message from her employer that Yasuho is not allowed near the Higashikatas' house again. It is revealed that Kyo is not only the user of the black biker stand, but that she is the daughter of Holly Kira. After a struggle, she reveals that she was not an enemy of Josuke's, but an ally, and reveals the seams on his eyes and his tongue, revealing that he not only has 4 testicles, but also 4 eyeballs and 2 tongues. She then explains to the protagonist that he is not an actual person, but rather a fusion of her brother Yoshikage Kira and another person thanks to the Wall Eyes, which can swap the genetic material of any two objects buried near them. She tells the protagonist the key to solving this mystery is through the Higashikata family and their secrets, which is the main reason she went undercover as their maid. Trivia *Her name references the Nijimura brothers of Part IV, although her appearance, personality, and family ties seem to draw parallels to Jotaro Kujo. ** Another hint that Kyo is based on Okuyasu Nijimura is the fact that they share a common goal throughout the events of each character's equivalent part; revenge for the death of their only sibling. Okuyasu seeks vengeance for Keicho, while Kyo tries to avenge Kira. Gallery CiwdD (1).png|Kyou serving Breakfast BetterScan.png|Kyou's Birthmark NijimuraJosuke.png|Kyou answering Josuke's questions AupQx.png|Nijimura as an emotionless maid cjojos-bizarre-adventure-part-008-jojolion-3742035.jpg|Kyo Protecting Holly Joestar References Site Navigation Category:Part VIII Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Evil turns good Category:Stand Users Category:Joestar Family